


The Training Room

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, IN SPACE!, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Princess Artie Pendragon is the commander of the H.M.S. Camelot, the fiercest battleship in the galaxy. Merlin is proud to be her executive officer and her girlfriend, not to mention the best witch this side of the milky way.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), f!Merlin/f!Arthur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	The Training Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_bjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_bjorn/gifts).



Merlin is tasked with finding Artie. She’s needed up at the Quarter Deck to authorize a small flight trajectory change. There’s some unexpected atmo activity over the newly terraformed Mars, and they’ll have to adjust their landing accordingly. 

The H.M.S. Camelot is a magnificent battleship, one of the biggest destroyers in the Galaxy. It’s a city unto itself with exactly three thousand, one hundred and twelve souls on board. It rotates through the sky at a speed faster than light. It’s got thousands of rooms, an energy core, a series of complicated air ducts and pressurizing systems, communal living spaces, and even a large living bio-dome with plants and trees.

Despite the size of the Camelot, Merlin knows exactly where to find Princess Artie Pendragon.

Merlin pushes her dark bangs out of her face and keys in the access code. The pressurized door hisses as it opens, but she doesn’t say anything for a moment.

Two men with their laser pistols drawn approach Artie from either side. They’ve both got nondescript space suits on, their facial expressions hard to discern beside the tinted glass. 

Artie deftly swings to her right with a grey battle baton that is at least half her size. Her long blond braid swings wildly behind her, and her thin body conforming armor hugs her curves and moves with her. She effortlessly hits the first space pirate across the back and he groans, but doesn’t go down. The other pirate advances on her, and Artie spins and kicks out with her left leg. She doesn’t even watch him trip and fall face first. Her attention is already back on the other man still standing. She brings the baton down hard against his stomach, and then hits him in the back of the thighs. He sinks to his knees, and Artie pushes the tip of her baton against his chin.

Artie is always a sight to behold, but when she’s completely in her element like this, there’s no one more beautiful than her.

Then there’s a beeping sound, and the simulation ends. The two holo space pirates dissipate, and Artie twirls the baton in her hand.

Merlin crosses her arms and leans against the closed door.

“Did you lower the settings on the fight simulator?” Merlin teases. 

Artie spins around and her gaze instantly finds Merlin. She raises an eyebrow and points the baton in challenge.

“You want to go a round? I warn you, though, I’m already warmed up. It would hardly be a fair fight.”

“Tempting, really. But after that performance, I don’t think you could take me.” Merlin keeps up the tease, just to see Artie get a little riled up.

“Oh, that’s rich. When was the last time you even used the simulator?” Artie lowers the baton before taking a step towards her.

Merlin scoffs. “C’mon now, you know I hardly need to practice when it comes to magic.”

“Using magic is cheating,” Artie says lightly. She taps the baton against her shin as she walks closer. 

“Maybe.” Merlin cocks her head with a smirk.

Artie is right in front of her now. Merlin can see a bead of sweat slip down her forehead, her skin shiny from exertion. She tosses her braid over her shoulder with the hand not holding the baton, and then bites her bottom lip. Merlin openly tracks the movement, glad that they are alone in the training room. They aren’t exactly a secret, but Merlin still takes care not to flaunt their relationship in front of the crew. But right now, when it’s just the two of them, Merlin can look her fill. 

“You’re needed on the quarterdeck, Princess,” Merlin says. 

Artie leans in, the corner of her mouth turned up in a knowing smirk, and pitches her voice low. “Do we have to go _now_?” 

“It’s a flight issue, so there is a time table,” Merlin explains patiently. Although her heart is starting to pound in her chest. Artie is close enough to touch now, and the tension has just skyrocketed.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Artie asks. It’s an innocent enough question, but she puts her empty hand against the bulkhead just to the side of Merlin’s face. Now Merlin is thoroughly boxed in, although she and Artie are almost the same height.

“We’re two days out from a refueling dock. You are somewhat predictable, Your Highness.” If Merlin just tipped her head to the side, their lips would meet. 

Merlin waits, though. She can be patient.

“Ah, I see. If I’m so _predictable_ , tell me what I’m going to do next.” 

Merlin takes a moment to pretend to ponder the question. She bites her own lip just to see if she can get Artie to drop her gaze. Turns out she can.

“You’ll put the baton away and rush up to the quarterdeck like the domineering prat of a Princess that you are, and double check Gwen and Morgana’s work even though you already know they would never make a mistake.”

Artie rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling. “Wow, that sounds very sexy of me.” 

“Not exactly how I’d put it,” Merlin says. 

And then Artie finally closes the distance between them. Her pink, plush lips press against Merlin’s in a gentle kiss as Merlin squeezes her eyes closed. Merlin feels her toes curl in her space boots. She uncrosses her arms to grab Artie’s hips and pull her flush against Merlin. Merlin can feel the muscles under her suit, and she loves the way Artie leans in to her. Artie hums her approval and kisses Merlin again, the kiss as sweet and as devoted as their first time.

In fact, their first kiss happened in the very training room they are now standing in.

Merlin gasps involuntarily when he’s reminded of that day. Artie had been so gentle and so sincere when she’d finally admitted what she’d been feeling. Merlin had been surprised but unbelievably happy. 

Much like she feels now. Maybe some things never change.

Artie pulls back, but Merlin keeps her grip on Artie’s hips for a moment longer.

“This is nice,” Merlin admits. She ducks her head a little to avoid Artie’s steady gaze.

Artie’s voice sounds a little husky. “Let me take care of the flight path issue. And then…” She trails off. 

“Yeah?” Merlin prompts gently.

“And then I meet you back at our cabin?” Artie finishes, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed.

“Perhaps,” Merlin says casually. The thought makes her a little breathless, but she doesn't get her hopes up. Merlin knows that once on the quarterdeck, Artie will have plenty of Princess business to attend to. 

But eventually, once the day is done, they will retire to their cabin. Maybe they’ll even turn off the gravity regulator and float around their room, holding each other.

The thought makes Merlin smile. She promptly kisses Artie again, just because she can.


End file.
